


Just Another Beautiful Day:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Day At The Beach, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Talking, Torture, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was having a good day after his experience with Wo Fat, He & Danny had a day together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Just Another Beautiful Day:

*Summary: Steve was having a good day after his experience with Wo Fat, He & Danny had a day together, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

It was nice to get some time off, Commander Steve McGarrett felt like he earned it, & he & his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were spending time together, as they were walking along their private beach in front of his house. It was a perfect day in Hawaii, At last Steve was getting his wish, & having some quality time alone with his blond lover, without disturbances or interruptions of any kind on that wonderful day.

 

The last couple of weeks had taken a toll on the couple, But they survived it, Steve is recovering nicely from what Wo Fat did to him, & all of the abuse, & torture that he went through, courtesy of him. The Five-O Commander shot him in the head, as a result, which was the best thing ever, Cause the criminal would have caused chaos somewhere else, Steve can finally relax, & everything will be fine & normal again, as soon as he gets back to work officially at the Five-O HQ.

 

"Everything all right there, Babe ?", Danny asked, as he looked at his lover with concern, He was worried about him, Ever since he brought him home from the hospital, & he kept a close eye on him, which was needed, & Steve felt safe with him around. Steve smiled for the first time in 5 years, Since Wo Fat had came on the scene, He answered honestly, as a response to it.

 

"Never been better, Danno, Never been better, I am just enjoying the day, Just another beautiful day, & I got the hottest man in Hawaii with me", which made Danny blush. "It's true, You are one of the sexiest man of all of Honolulu, I **_am so_** lucky to have you in my life", He said this, as he kissed him, Danny kissed him back, "I love you, Danny, Thank for these 5 years, & Many more", "Right back at ya, Super Seal, Yes, Many, many more", & they continued their walk.

 

The End.


End file.
